The Death of Black and White
by Afrika Sisi
Summary: Liesel meets Joel & Ellie just after her last family member is murdered by Hunters. The duo reluctantly takes her in after she saves Ellie's life. She and Joel butt heads, while Ellie learns to appreciate having another, though older, woman in the group. As they journey, events cement Liesel's belief that everything B&W is dead, that the world's turned completely Gray.
1. Last One Standing

Disclaimer: Only Liesel and other OC's are mine, nothing else!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last One Standing

The runner stood with it's back to her as she hid inside the old wardrobe. Jagged holes in the wood allowed her to watch as it lumbered away, its agonizing groans and wails echoing eerily in the abandoned building. She waited until it's shuffling footsteps were no longer detectable, before slowly easing the wardrobe door open. Pulling back the slide on her Glock after checking the ammo in the magazine, she began to cautiously head for the fire escape outside the bedroom's window.

She shoved her gun into the worn holster hanging off the old utility belt around her waist. She opened the jammed window, trying to keep the amount of noise down. It didn't work. There was a loud crunch as the frame snapped and the aged glass shattered. Screeching started up in all parts of the building. All the infected knew she was there now. Making a split second decision, Liesel climbed through the chards of wood and glass and sprinted up the fire escape to the roof, another 12 floors up.

Liesel felt her heart hammering into her ribs. She didn't take the time to gasp for air, as the symphony of fungal zombies closing in was crescendoing. How the hell they were keeping up she had no idea. She grabbed a length of old pipe and disconnected the old fire escape ladder from the roof top, and sprinted to the door and jammed it shut with the same. She glanced around with frantic grey eyes or a way out. A near by roof top laid out invitingly to the left across a meter gap between the buildings. It would be a gamble, as it could've been even more overrun with infected, meaning she'd be putting a bullet in her head rather than get ripped apart or changed.

She took a running start and launched across, just as the door burst open, Infected spilling out. She rolled to absorb the impact of her landing, but still hit an old chimney stack. Their noise was deafening and she heaved for air from the momentarily safe gravel covered roof, recovering from her collision. The infected wailed and shrieked, some trying to jump after her, one managing to grip the edge, only to have the weakened tissue of it's arm separate form the hand, sending it plummeting to the pavement 30 stories down. It was only a matter of time before one managed to make it across. She had to move.

"Time's up." she wheezed, and started jumping from building to building, heading in the direction of the bridge that would lead her back out of the city.

* * *

2 hours later, Liesel had out run the infected and managed to find a secure abandoned apartment nearby the bridge.

Her younger sister Lindy had been killed by Hunters right when they'd first stumbled into the city. Liesel had barely managed to escape, and now that she was safe, she finally felt that reality begin sinking in. There hadn't been a quiet moment for the past 6 days since their arrival. She'd had to plan an escape route, dodge infected, and play hide & hide some more with Hunters. But now it was over for the time being, and she could come up for air. Tears fell and she shook with silent agonized sobs. A locket with the faded photographs of her deceased parents and siblings, now including Lindy, hung from her neck on a solid leather chord. She clutched the dinged metal like a lifeline, and curled up hugging her knees on an old mattress. She cried herself to sleep.

Tomorrow night she would try escaping again by the bridge they'd used to enter the city. She had to live; it was what Lindy would've wanted her to do.


	2. Under Fire

Disclaimer: TLOU isn't mine and none of the its elements are either. I only own Liesel and my other OC's.

Chapter 2: Under Fire

Liesel made it to the bridge, but had no plan as to how she'd be able to sneak past the Hunters keeping watch, especially since now she was all alone. She was uberly surprised to find that much of her job was already done and that someone else was already being chased down mercilessly by the Hunters not currently lying dead amongst the rubble. She quickly sprinted past the raging chaos and took the short cut she'd mapped out earlier that week for escape. Now that there was a distraction, it was safe, she was almost free. There was only 40 meters to go, when she heard a feminine shriek. It had almost sounded like Lindy's, just before they'd killed her. Liesel froze and turned around. She saw a man and a teenage girl were behind her, sprinting through the maze of abandoned cars and debris, trying to keep cover as the Hunters pounded them with flak from their deck-gun outfitted humvee.

They were the ones serving as the distraction for ensuring her escape.

Liesel felt her heart clench as the young girl tripped. The man cursed loudly and tried to grab the girl, but bullets flew, forcing him to keep down. The humvee stopped and just continued to pound them; the Hunters knew there was no escape. The girl had hit her head when she tripped, and running wasn't an option for her now. They'd die if something didn't happen, and quick.

She had to help them.

Making the decision before she could chicken out, Liesel shot from her hiding place and dove through the haze of flak, covering the now very surprised teen with her body from a hale of bullets. There was a stinging sensation in her side, but Liesel ignored it and met the big green eyes of the girl, then those of the man. Shouting so he could hear her, she said,

"I'm Liesel. The bridge isn't much farther. Stay with me and I'll help you two get out of here!" There was no chance for response as she picked the dazed girl into her arms and started to run again, ignoring the growing pain in her side, and new sensations blooming in her shoulder and hip. They ran down the barricade shoot, dodging the storm of bullets that sought them at every opening. She barely dodged them with the teen in her arms, but she wasn't going to drop her for anything. Not until they were finally safe. She saw the man in her peripheral was still following her and motioned with her head to the bus that was now the only thing between them and freedom. They rounded it, only to be met with a devastating sight.

Liesel felt the strength leave her arms and the girl tumbled to the ground. The teen scrambled up right and began looking between Liesel and her companion with growing alarm. They were talking, but it was as if there were cotton balls in her ears. She could barely make out the loud bangs that sounded when the bus shifted as the Hunters slammed into it. Liesel stumbled to the now yawning gap in the bridge and turned to meet the man's hazel eyes. She fell to her side, managing to groan in disbelief,

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't..." before she lost consciousness. Her now limp form slipped over the edge and tumbled into the river below.


	3. End of Summer

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

_Liesel's Thoughts_

_Joel's Thoughts_

Ellie's Thoughts

A/N 2: This was edited 19/10/13

* * *

Chapter 3: End of Summer

Liesel floated in and out of consciousness, away that she'd been secured on the back of an elusively familiar black man. This guy and a smaller version of him had joined her mysterious duo, and she was vaguely aware of everyone running from Infected through smelly sewers. She had only just realized it was Henry and Sam from her group, when she was transferred to the stranger man's back. The move aggravated her wounds, making her drift out again.

"Hang in there just a bit longer lady." the man murmured. She absently noticed he spoke with a Texan brogue. She felt him putting a hand to her forhead, feeling for signs of fever. He sighed when he found them, "You're burning up worse than before. Just hold on and we'll fix you up." She was too weak to respond.

Liesel finally lost full consciousness while he was sharp shooting infected. Next thing she knew, the teenage girl was giving her pills to swallow and helping her drink some water.

They were in an old building, and she was laying on the remains of an old queen sized bed in what looked like a master bedroom. The girl had scratches on her face that were in the last stages of healing, making Liesel think she'd been out for more than just a few days. She could feel healing bullet wounds in her side, hip, and shoulder. Luckily, all the bullets seemed to have missed the spots that would've caused the most damage.

"Good," She smiled, "You're awake." Liesel smiled back and eased herself upright with the girl's help.

"What's you're name?" she asked her. The older woman smirked at the lively youth. She could see the life in the girl's green eyes, despite their aged appearance.

"The name's Liesel."

"I'm Ellie." the girl replied, and then added with a grin as an older man came into the room, "and this is Joel."

Liesel met the man's gaze and felt her blood freeze. He was definitely older than her; old enough to have been a full fledged adult when the Infection began. He was still hot though,

_-and very much in shape; if the looks of those muscles is anything to go by. _She thought wryly to herself. She fought the sudden urge to drool over him. _Dang he's good looking despite his age. _Shaking herself out of it, she smiled at him. "Nice to finally learn your names. I'm glad you made it out." she stopped as a thought struck her. _But how the hell am I here too? _Joel must've guessed the reason for her sudden lapse. He didn't lose the harsh expression much, but there was a subtle softening in and around his eyes as he spoke. The smooth Texan brogue she'd noticed in her fevered haze brushed over her senses like cool water, making her shiver.

"You were hit when you saved Ellie, then tumbled off the bridge into the river. Ellie jumped in after you, and I had to save your drowning a**es. However I hit rocks and we had to be saved by the two b******s who'd left us high n' dry in the first place." Liesel tried not to roll her eyes at his lack of description. _He's definitely all about getting right to the point_. It was then she remember Henry and Sam, and started panicking when she didn't see them.

"Where are the other two? Sam and Henry? Are they alive?" The duo's faces became grave, Ellie had to wipe her eyes as tears started to fall.

"Sam got bit." Joel answered her somberly, "He attacked Ellie, but Henry shot him, then shot himself." Liesel felt her throat close up as her own tears started up.

"F***." She she sighed. Liesel let a tear fall, in honor of them, then shoved all those feelings into a box, and shoved it away. She coughed to cover up her slip. "So, I can guess that since you ran with them, you already know I was apart of their group." she fought down a sob, "I can't believe those b******s really killed everyone. With them dead too, now I'm the only one left..." she could feel the hysterics coming on, but fought them back. She couldn't afford to spend energy on mourning the unchangeable. She had to conserve it so she could heal faster. Ellie noticed her turmoil and hugged her, shedding her own tears for the boys. Joel stood by watching the display, his expression carefully guarded.

After a bit, Liesel pulled it together and pulled away from Ellie, wiping her eyes. "Thank you for trying to help them. For saving me." She smiled at the duo, "Now, let's put that behind us and update me on how long I've been out." Joel nodded and stepped up alongside the bed.

"You've been with us for about a week since then. Ellie was worried you'd never wake up." He stated evenly. The teen in question scowled,

"Not true! You were more worried than I was, a**hole!" she protested. Joel just rolled his eyes in response, making Liesel realize that this was regular banter for them. He turned back to her. She had to catch her breath when they made eye contact.

_Darn you hormones! _"So you've been haulin' my deadweight a** this entire time?" she asked out loud to distract herself, though she truly was curious about the fact. _Why would you help an absolute stranger? Let alone 3?_ she wondered. Joel definitely didn't look the type to trust easily, if at all.

"Yup." Ellie answered her for him with a pop on her 'p'. "We couldn't just leave you to die after you saved me."

Liesel gave the girl's hand a quick squeeze, "Thank you."

* * *

The next few hours were spent with Ellie regaling Liesel with the tale of their adventure whilst she'd been out. Needless to say, it sounded a lot less dangerous and far simpler with her retelling of it. Joel sat with them quietly, watching the expressions of and reenacting done by Ellie, and the reactions of the woman.

He didn't know what to think of Liesel. She had mid length, slightly wavy brown hair, a button nose, and a baby face, but her grey eyes betrayed her true age. She was definitely young, but not a teenager. She definitely could take care of herself judging by her physique and attitude.

_She and Ellie have taken to each other like horses to oats._

"And then we saw the warning, which was really useful," Ellie complained, "but of COURSE the stupid a**holes didn't think they should put one on the other side." Liesel started laughing at her storytelling antics. Joel couldn't help but smile at the sound. The woman was definitely attractive, he wasn't that a old yet. He was brought out of his thoughts when the laughter turned to dry coughing. He grabbed a canteen and held it to Liesel's lips in silent offering. Ellie went oddly silent, but he was too busy making eye contact with the young woman as she sipped the water to notice. The teen coughed awkwardly after another moment and he broke away. He felt dazed, and tried to cover up the fact.

"I'm going to do inventory on our supplies and scout a bit." and he left without another word or look back at the new addition to their group.

* * *

Liesel avoided meeting the mischievous look Ellie was giving her.

"Don't say a word Ellie. I too tired to argue with you about your mistaken views." this only made the girl start laughing hysterically. Liesel rolled her eyes and laid back down on her pillow, and fell instantly asleep. She hadn't been lying about being tired.

* * *

A/N: Thank you _FakeASmile90 _for giving this story it's first review! Also thanks to those who have followed and favorited this! Keep reading and reviewing my friends! You keep this going!

~Afrika


	4. Start of Fall

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

_Liesel's Thoughts_

_Joel's Thoughts_

Ellie's Thoughts

A/N 2: Edited 19/10/13

* * *

Chapter 4: Start of Fall

After a few weeks, Liesel had finally healed enough to do things on her own again, much to her relief. Cabin Fever was making all them twitchy and irritable. Even though she still found Joel just as attractive as when she first saw him, she didn't like his attitude. They couldn't see eye-to-eye on anything, except on the importance of protecting Ellie. The second they'd told her about the teen's immunity, she'd jumped onto the bandwagon, declaring she was joining the duo in their mission.

_Whether they like it or not._

* * *

Liesel was really talkative, had hyperactive-tendencies, a habit of making faces whenever she met someone's gaze awkwardly, and she talked to herself whenever she was thinking, which was most of the time. She drove Joel crazy. He'd thought Ellie was annoying and chatty, but the young woman had her way beat. Liesel was so much worse that the teenager; because she made a point of trying to set him off, just to entertain herself.

_At least she isn't crazy like Bill._

Now that she was strong enough, he was sitting in front of her, interrogating her. Liesel had respect for the fact he'd waited to do this, but her expression showed it still annoyed her nonetheless.

"So, how old are you?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Wow... Aren't you Mr. Eloquent. Didn't your Mama teach you that askin' a woman her age is bad manners?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't care about f***in' manners. Just answer the d**n question!" he growled, patience already thin from arguing with Ellie earlier that day. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm 19. Born just after this sh** hit the fan. How old are you, grandpa?" she countered.

"Watch it girl." he warned, "I'm only old enough enough to be you're father."

"Ooooh, how intimidating. So you're like what? 56?"

"51." he answered, "Got anybody you're looking for outside the quarantine zones?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Liesel's expression instantly sank. _Success_

"Those fat a** Hunters killed my little sister, Lindy, right after our group entered the city. She was all the family I had left. My parents and 2 baby brothers were killed by Infected when they breeched Philadelphia around 2 years ago. My sister & I had been wandering our way west when we joined the same group as Henry and Sam." Joel felt for the woman, but kept himself indifferent. He had just one more question.

"So," he questioned, "can I- we," he corrected, "count on you?" She made a face at him.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard!" she shouted, "I didn't get shot for the hell of it, ya f***in' a**hole! Duh you can count on me! Moron!" Her face was red with anger. He quickly tried to appease her.

"No. You know what I meant. Quit wailin' like a bratty toddler bout it."

"Shut up. You d******-bag." he rolled his eyes, and left the room after that. There was no more talking going to happen with her as pissed off as she was.

_It just keeps gettin' better and better..._

* * *

A/N: Go back and read chapters 1 & 3. I redid and corrected stuff, and it changes things. You need to read chapter 3 especially. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try making them longer, but by writing short ones I update faster. Review!

~Afrika


	5. Time for Frenetic Thoughts

A/N: Finally updating! Still short chapters, like episodes. Hardly any editing has been done to this chapter, so let me know if you see anything that needs correcting! :) Thanks to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. You keep me going for this.

~Afrika

A/N 2: Edited 19/10/13

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Chapter 5: Time for "Frenetic" Thoughts

Life is frenetic. It goes from one side of the spectrum to the other, without stop or a break in between.

What is rest?

…

Joel pulled Liesel aside as they walked through the woods.

"Remember when I asked if we could count on you?" She gave him a weird look, not really getting why they were revisiting an issue from 2 months ago.

"Duh. Why you bringing it up now?"

"Because. I've been thinking—" he began.

"HAHAHAHA! You? Thinking?! That's funny!" Liesel interrupted. Joel glared at the woman. She stopped at the look. "So then, what the hell were you 'thinking' so d**n hard about?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"I need you to promise me you'll help my brother get her safely to the Fireflies." Liesel stared at him for a bit, eyes narrowed, trying to understand what he'd said. Joel though he was in the clear after a passing silence, however it became quickly apparent that he'd chosen the wrong words. Liesel's face flushed red, and her lips curled back into a toothy snarl. She launched herself at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, not caring she could be attracting attention from Hunters or Infected. Joel tried to keep her quiet, but it only made her more furious. "Are you saying what I think you're saying!" she threw a punch and he ducked, grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me, a**hole!" she shrieked. "You've been planning to abandon her all along, huh? Hasn't she gone through enough! You're the first person who gave a sh** about her, and now you're going to be a selfish b***h, and leave me?" She froze, mouth open.

_Did she really just say that?_ He wondered.

"Are we still talking about Ellie, or you?" he asked. Liesel turned bright red, in angered embarrassment.

"Ellie, you f***er!" she growled. Joel met her stormy grey eyes straight on. Despite lacking any form of tact, this infuriating woman was slowly managing to claw away at the wall he'd built around his heart.


	6. The Power Plant Surprise

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter! Two updates in a row today! Hope this makes you smile ;P

Pretty much no editing has been done, but it still reads well. R&R! XDK

~Afrika

A/N 2: Edited 19/10/13

Chapter 7: Fall

Maria was a sweet, thick-skinned woman, who practically screamed no funny business.

Liesel and Ellie exchanged glances as they scarfed down rabbit stew. Nothing had tasted so delicious to either girl. Maria ate her portion with much more dignity; but of course _**she**_ hadn't been living off squirrels and roots for the past 2 months.

Liesel had to slow down a bit when she twerked her scarred shoulder reaching for another helping. Her empty bowl clattered to the floor as she slumped holding her shoulder. Ellie yelped and grabbed her companion as Maria came around the table to their side.

"What's wrong?' the blond woman asked. Ellie ignored her.

"Liesel, is your shoulder bugging you again? Why didn't you say something earlier and stop using your arm? ARG! You stupid b***h! Joel's gonna flip!" the teen shrieked. Liesel growled and pushed the other two women away.

"Mind your own f*ckin' business Ellie. I'm fine, my shoulder's fine, and Joel can go f*** himself!" Liesel stormed out of the room.

Ellie watched her female companion storm away, meal forgotten. She sighed at the older woman's stubbornness. Despite the fact her shoulder had finally healed, it would still get sore quickly and Liesel would constantly pull it. Joel always got on her case about it, using the old "you need to have both arms to fight" argument. Ellie knew it was all a front though. Joel saw something in the 19 year old, and he couldn't help overreacting around her. Ellie was getting really sick and tired of all the denial between the two. She turned to a stunned Maria with an aggravated sigh.

"What was that all about?" she asked Ellie.

"That, was exhibit A of why she and Joel need to get it over with already. The sexual tension is f***in' killing me!"

Maria looked confused, "But her shoulder was hurting. What has that got to do with them "getting it over with"?"

"Everything! Joel should wear a neon sign whenever he pretends not to care that it hurts her. She overworks herself and sh** happens. He feels responsible because she got shot saving me when he couldn't. But it's more than that…" Ellie sighed again, and slumped back into her recently vacated chair. Maria was really curious now, and like any typical woman, gossip was gossip, post-apocalyptic world be d**ned. Besides, after the display near the horses earlier, she'd been planning to dig for information anyway.

"Then what is it?"

"He can't stop flipping his lid around her. He says it's because she's annoying and constantly gets under his skin, and she says she's only annoying him because she's bored." The teen scoffed, "Yeah, and my name is Trudy. They are just getting each other's attention any way they can. She's always checking out his a**, and he's always checkin out hers! It's like being stuck in Kindergarten all over again, except this time it's with a bunch of f***in horny five-year-olds." Maria burst out laughing.

"Wow. They really got it that bad for each other?"

"That's putting it lightly." Ellie replied. Maria grinned. Tommy would be very interested in this intel.

"Well, you'll have to do something about that, now won't you?" Maria suggested with a conspiratorial grin. Ellie blinked rapidly in shock, then took on a grin of her own. She liked this woman.


End file.
